


Report Card

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Report Card

Derek hunkered by a tree, his first report card EVER from first grade in his small sweaty hand. He read his teacher’s looping cursive words again and felt like he was going to throw up. Tears welled up in his eyes and he wiped at them with a dirty hand. The whole car ride home Laura had bragged to Dad about her grades. She knew he hadn’t done so well. She’d made him show her! Just thinking about her singing “OOooOOooOoooOOooo They’re gonna disOOooOoooOwwWWWwwnNNnnNnnn YoooOOOooUUuuUUuUUuUuuuuu.” Made his breath hitch in his chest and a sob escape him. He had been silent when his Dad asked him about  _his_  grades, running away into the woods as soon as they got home.

Derek reread his report card again:

_Derek shows a great deal of leadership ability but he is too shy to capitalize on it until he is comfortable with his fellow students. C+_

_Derek’s penmanship is poor, his printing is excellent which just shows that he needs to work at it a little more. I think someone has said something to him about his cursive to make him stop practicing it. Needs more work and a better attitude. C-_

Derek sniffled. He’d never known there was a letter that was bad until Laura told him. And no way was he showing his “too loopy and fancy” cursive at school. Laura laughed at it all the time, making him write out all kinds of things she kept.

Derek jumped when Laura flopped down beside him. “You made Dad cry. Good job Der.”

“Go’way Laura!” Derek sniffled, sitting up straight and shoving his report card deep in his pocket.

“Come on… It’s not  _that bad_. I was just teasin’. Come home ok?” Laura cajoles him. “Even if you get no desserts I’ll sneak you something.” Laura waggled her eyebrows at him as she kicked her feet.

Derek looked tragic, he’d get no dessert!? “I’m gonna jus’  _live in the woods_.”

Laura laughed, “Don’t be a dummy. I’ll drag you home.”

“No you won’t!! NO YOU WON’T!!” Derek shouted.

Laura bared her teeth and snapped them at him. “Fine. I’ll live in th’woods with you then.”

“W-what?”

Laura rolled and curled around him tight, grinning hugely. “I can’t let’cha live out here all alone. I’m not gonna go to school  _all alone_.”

Derek leaned into his sister and let the tears well up. “They’re gonna hate me…” He whispered.

“Who is?”

“M-Mom an’ Dad… Cuz I’m a bad kid. And I’m dumb.” Derek’s tears fell all down his face like the saddest green coated waterfall ever.

Laura wiped his face with his scarf, “Now you are dumb. Mom n’Dad’ll never stop lovin either of us. They have to love us forever no matter what.”

“Jimmy says his parents stopped loving each other because of him.” Derek whispered worriedly.

“Well then Jimmy sucks.” Laura says, “Mom and Dad love us. Love us best. I wasn’t kidding about Dad cryin. He ha special snacks for us cuz of report cards.”

Laura cuddles him hard, “Come home? If you don’t I’m gonna chew on your action figures.”

Derek sighed, “You can… I chew on em…”

Laura laughed and rolled with him, making Derek laugh. When she got up to go home he followed, ready to run again if things went badly.

Alec pushed the treats he had ready for the kids around with his finger, the alligator carrots that were Derek’s favorites and Laura’s octopus hotdogs. When his kids came in through the back door he brightened considerably, “Hey kids!!!”

Derek shuffled up to him and hugged his Dad’s legs, holding up his report card. Alec took it and set it on the counter, unbundling his son before settling him on his lap. Derek chews a carrogator while his Dad looks over his report card. “Big man, this is not bad! But you have great cursive. Why aren’t you using it?”

Derek hunkers and sighs, “Laura says it’s… Loopy and… too pretty for a boy.”

Alec looks thoughtful and nods, “So? If it’s so bad why does Laura make you play Post Office and write her letters all the time?”

Derek furrowed his brow, chewing his carrot. “To make fun of me?”

Alec smirks hugely at his son, “Do you  _really_  think that’s so?”

Derek glanced over at Laura who turned bright red.

Derek’s whole face brightened, “She’s not!?” He stared at Laura, “You like my writing!?”

Laura snatched up her hotdogs and bolted from the kitchen. “SHUT UP!!! IT’S PRETTY!!  _YOU’RE NOT SUPPOSED TO SHOW ANYONE ELSE!!!_ ”

Alec laughed at both his kids, Derek still in his lap, stunned with delight. He wiggles off Alec’s lap, grabbing a bunch of his carrogators, “LAURA WAIT FER ME!!!” He chases off after his sister who is screaming no go away and giggling like crazy.

Alec shakes his head, hanging up the report cards and getting himself a beer. They’re totally going out for pizza tonight to celebrate.


End file.
